moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aetaris
Aetaris (formerly Starwhisper) is the son of Nimmil Starwhisper and Marahar Galewhisper, born in Zin-Azshari. He is a former Warden of the Cenarion Circle, and is currently working with several organizations in Northrend, most notably Wyrmrest Accord and the Argent Crusade. He is a practitioner of what he refers to as the "true" balance of nature, a slight deviation of the typical druidic teachings. Although a practitioner of the druidic arts and a fierce follower of Cenarius, he has been known to dabble (with almost always horrible results) in many other magics and practices. Birth Marahar Galesong, although still haughty and proud, was by no means the ordinary Highborne. While his peers looked down upon those not within their caste, Marahar snuck off as a child to mingle with them. While only the highest standard of education was given to him, his mind only wandered off to the beautiful, unseen corners of the forest. "Highborne" was merely a title to him, a wall not easily passed. But attitudes tend to change with time; and by the time Marahar had reached an age that he was to be considered respected and mature, his mind had generally began to fit the mold carved out by his predecessors. That is, until he discovered Nimmil. Nimmil was a rather typical, run-of-the-mill sort. Though she was rather homely in dress and posture, her appearance was striking; it was truly a shame to Marahar that such beauty had to be marred by the attire of a commoner. Nimmil worked for her father, Amavel, delivering various herbs and reagents. And this was how Marahar first noticed her, bustling and rushing from place to place, always delivering her wares with a warm smile. Though Nimmil too had noticed Marahar, the idea of speaking, let alone being an acquaintance of him was a laughable idea. Besides the occasional exchange of shy smiles, Marahar never dared to so much as speak to Nimmil for a very long time. The first time Marahar spoke to Nimmil, it was under questionable circumstances: in the dead of night, under the massive boughs of a tree. Their friendship would remain that way, for the sake of Marahar's reputation. And although Marahar was as daring as to allow the friendship to blossom into something more, he would have to swallow his affection for Nimmil in the coming months for his pride and family's prestige. Marahar would always refer to it as a 'moment of immaturity and passion'. But what he coldly dismissed, hurt Nimmil until the day of her passing. Marahar had suffered the consequences of taking a risk, but Nimmil would suffer much worse. After a brief, final conversation Nimmil left Zin-Azshari, and gave birth to Aetaris months later. Aetaris was raised by his grandfather, Amavel. Marahar perished in the Sundering along with the rest of Azshara's wicked servants, and Nimmil would soon follow. Stricken with grief, Nimmil set out to search for Marahar. She never returned. Amavel, left with no real choice took the child under his wing. Aetaris displayed great druidic potential and a love for nature at an early age, influenced by his grandfather's passion for herbalism. It was no great shock when Aetaris left home to follow the teachings of Cenarius, and still no shock when he took up the mantle of a druid within very few years of training. Adulthood Aetaris had a passion for druidism that shone brightly in his day-to-day work. Whether he was planting flowers or tending to the injuries of animals, he did so with a willingness and pleasure that never dimmed. He had recently settled down with his love interest, a night elf named Pyrad. They had one child together, Amatae. Having never known his true father, the only thing he loved more than his duties was Amatae; when he wasn't tending to the forests, he was stringing her toy bow or carving fake glaives for her to play 'sentinel' with. But eventually the day came when he had to part with Amatae and Pyrad for the Emerald Dream, and such filled him with great sorrow. He swore he would be home soon, and left for the barrow den. Aetaris wandered through the realm of Ysera for thousands of years, undisturbed by the mortal world. WIP.)) Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:Night Elf Category:Miner Category:Skinner